


Rule Breaker

by mandatorily



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s far too easy to break one of these useless humans . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Breaker

It’s far too easy to break one of these useless humans. Bend them to her will, call them to heel. Before The Great Revelation, at least there had been some excitement to it -- a chance of being caught. The thrill of doing something most people considered a myth. An urban legend. Now, all she has to do is crook a finger, flash a fang and they’re falling at her feet, begging to do her bidding. Pam enjoys many things about her newfound freedom, but there are times when she misses the pleasure of the chase. Unwilling donors are simply _delicious_.


End file.
